bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chevaliers
Chevaliers are the second highest level of chiropterans in terms of strength and ability. Origin When the chiropteran progenitor (queen) herself, transfuses her blood into a human, the human will turn into a chevalier. It requires direct transfusion i.e. mouth-to-mouth transfusion of blood. The process might also require the human losing most of his blood before receiving the queen's; as in the case of most chevaliers - Hagi, Solomon, Riku. How Amshel became a chevalier is yet unknown. A powerful bond exists between each chevalier and the Queen that sired them, compelling the chevaliers to serve and protect her at all costs. Karl was forced into entering chevalierhood which might be a probable explanation for his instability. Abilities *Chevaliers have even greater speed, strength and endurance than regular chiropterans. *Though they retain the appearance in body form and age that they had when they were transformed, chevaliers have vast shape-shifting abilities. They can transform into unique forms resembling regular chiropterans, either entirely or limited to specific body parts, and can transform into the humans they have fed upon. *They heal instantly from almost any non-lethal wound, though severe wounds will temporarily cause an increase in their need for blood. *Chevalier blood can provide their respective queens with chiropteran energy. If intaken by a queen in her human form, it can rouse the chiropteran in her. It can also awake hibernating queen, if injected in her body. * Chevaliers are the only ones who can impregnate a queen, specifically the opposite queen, to ensure the purity of their species. Procedure of Death *As with regular chiropterans, chevaliers can be killed with the blood of the opposite queen; however, the crystallization takes longer and it is possible to prevent death by removing the crystallizing body parts. *A chevalier can also be killed by beheading or burning their whole body. This process can be adopted by the queen who made the chevalier since it does not require blood power. Chevaliers in the Anime Saya's Chevaliers *Hagi *Riku *Solomon- After being rejected by Diva. Diva's Chevaliers *Amshel *Solomon- Rejected *Karl *Nathan (possibly the chevalier of the former queen) *James *Grigori *Martin Bormann *Charles (Manga) Trivia * Only Saya is shown siring chevaliers on screen. * The transformation is rapid, causing violent spasms and loud snapping sounds; clearly they scream in agony. If possible, the person undergoing the transformation should be held down. * Its unknown if women can be transformed into chevalier, as the opportunity never arose for Saya to save one with her blood, while Amshel chose males exclusively to be sired. * How Saya and Diva created Chevaliers differed; Saya only did so as a last resort to save the lives of people she cared for, while Diva was instructed to by Amshel. *Saya and Diva also differed in relationship with them. **Saya never saw them as servants, but still as how they originally mattered to her. **Diva saw Amshel as a father figure, Carl easy to bend to her will, James like a loyal child, Solomon as her favorite; what she thought of Nathan is unknown, but Diva probably liked him for finding places for her to sing. *The Chevaliers of Diva have important jobs, which pay for dresses and toys for Diva. **Saya"s Chevaliers are allied with the Red Shield, which helps them financially. Category:Race